


The Truth Will Set You Free

by safiraneo



Series: The Coming Out Chronicles [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Cassandra and Ezekiel bonding, Coming Out, Episode: s02e03, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiraneo/pseuds/safiraneo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cassandra and Ezekiel wait for Stone to bring the shape-shifter back to its cell, certain truths come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Set You Free

“…and I hate babies so much! Like hate them!” Cassandra’s chatter filled up the room, keeping the door open. Ezekiel had stopped paying attention long ago- suffering in silence now, awaiting Stone’s return. At least he wasn’t being asked to share _his_ life’s story.

“I’ve never wanted children! When I told my parents that they looked like they’d just been slapped in the face, but then they got these all-knowing, condescending smiles and said ‘oh, sweetie, you’re just a little too young to understand- you’ll change your mind when you’re older.’ Well I have not changed my mind in the slightest! I do not want to be pregnant and I most certainly don’t want kids.” Ezekiel banged his head against the wall he was leaning against. _Stone hurry up_.

“I can still hear my parents now, ‘Don’t worry honey, when you meet the man of your dreams, you’ll want to start a family with him.’ Well joke’s on you! I’ll never meet the man of my dreams! I’m-!”

She fell silent and stopped pacing.

The door started to squeak shut.

“You’re what?! Why are you stopping? We need to keep the door open! Keep going!” Ezekiel certainly did not want to start telling his truths.

Cassandra took in a really deep breath, let it out, and turned to face him. The intensity with which she stared at him spoke of some incredibly important truth, one that carried much more weight than her stealing from her teacher.Now, Ezekiel Jones was more of a loner than anything else- the closest thing he ever had to a family was a network of colleges back at M16. But that was then. Now-a-days he actually had people who cared about him, people he considered friends. And, believe it or not, when one of them wanted to tell him something personal, he tried not to be a jerk about it… well, less of a jerk about it. So, even as the door swung shut, Cassandra had his full attention. A half nod and an expectant look from him prompted her to speak.

She seemed to force the words out. “I’ll never meet the man of my dreams, because I’m not interested in men at all. In fact, I’m far more interested in women.”

The door was now ajar.

Ezekiel let out a sigh. “You had me worried there. I thought it was gonna be something big.” Cassandra gave him a look that clearly stated that it was, indeed, big. At least for her. “Seriously,” Ezekiel continued, “Who cares who you’re attracted to? I certainly don’t have any problems with it.”

Stone stumbled through the fully open door carrying what appeared to be himself.


End file.
